wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Update the Wiki
crob: dammit yzer, update the wiki if you came out of the closet. nothing is clear anymore yzer: ill think about it Jack: YZER Jack: WILL YOU UPDATE THE WIKI Jack: ALREADY it's about time someone did. geera: jack is into fish geera: confirmed Jack: yea geera: better update the wiki Frek: now I'm engaged to a fish Jack: time to update the wiki yzer: JACK can go SUCK TI Frek: suck T.I.? yzer: ti is probably mets sister or something yzer: go update the wiki Jack: who wants an elbow drop yzer: could you guys stop crashing my skype yzer: im going to have to wipe out my chat history Jack: update the wiki first Jack: GHOSTFACELOSER Jack: SOINC Frek: dat autism Link_991: I googled him because that sig reminded me of him Link_991: http://s98.photobucket.com/user/GhostFaceLoser/library/?sort=3&page=1 Frek: he had all of teh autism Link_991: he has like 4 pages of Burger King things Link_991: http://i98.photobucket.com/albums/l270/GhostFaceLoser/RogerRabitonCross.jpg Link_991: pretty autism Jack: im laughing out loud right now Jack: looking at these Frek: this is ridiculous Link_991: http://s98.photobucket.com/user/GhostFaceLoser/media/TimeGalDepantsesed.mp4.html Link_991: he was so awful Frek: yes he was Link_991: I'm pretty sure most of this stuff was in his sig Link_991: all at the same time Frek: it was Jack: wheres yzer Jack: he needs to update the wiki with all these images Cuque: dude seriously Cuque: that is fucking gross as shit crob: You mean you don't want to bite down on a dirty, infectious cyst? Mau: dis chat log Cuque: xD crob: It's a good source of protein dawg Mau: don't canon it for our future sons and daughters and ponies crob: No one would update the wiki anyways, so it's OK Jack: what are you talking about yzer freeks gay all the time yzer: freek's freek all the time yzer: inb4that'swhatijustsaid Jack: did we ever update the wiki with his gaaras penis thing Jack: i feel like we didnt yzer: >we Osirisky: well now you can be poopie buckethead Osirisky: and shred poop guitars Osirisky: all night lon yzer: your arguments not exactly holding poop water pansy yzer: got a few poo leaks yzer: in your Jack: yzer yzer: poogic Osirisky: i was concerned aboot your poopie appearance Osirisky: was trying to fix it Osirisky: make you poop-stylish Jack: his argument is entirely ABOUT Osirisky: screamin' dat poop-swag Jack: holding poop wate Jack: r Jack: hes claiming it was an accident yzer: he's overconfident yzer: he'll crack Osirisky: why are we discussing poop yzer: you brought it up! Osirisky: i did not yzer: until jack quotes me yzer: and i brought it up Frek: dave go update teh wiki with this Jack: yzer now that you're PART TIME you're gonna update the wiki right Link_991: update it part time yzer: Geera Is Obsessed With Penis is the title of both Penguinfreek's biography of Gaara's life, and of Gaara's gay pornography film, starring his breakout role Corporal Buttcheeks. Jack: yzer you need to update the wiki geera: don't you remember the old days geera: of unemployedzer yzer: the days when i spent all my time LPing and updating the wiki? yzer: those were pretty great days geera: better update the wiki yzer Mau: geezer ain't unemployed Mau: he's self employed Mau: writing erotic fanfiction and publishing to amazon yzer: under the penname jack lustiak yzer: jack's got a hot phone call yzer: I KNEW IT yzer: HOT PHONE CALLS AND HOTTER COFFEE yzer: THAT'S WHAT JACK ALWAYS SAYS Link_991: masturbation implied yzer: phone sex? Link_991: u no it yzer: haven't they been together for like 25 minutes Link_991: i dunno Link_991: update the wiki yzer: jack stream all the legacy of kain pc games Jack: whats the point yzer: ill update the wiki Jack: no you wouldnt yzer: wtf sure i would yzer: when have i ever lied about updating the wiki Jack: yzer update the wiki Jack: senran kagura wiki Jack: with the DEEP PLOT yzer: link doesn't have a page? yzer: LOL OVERSIGHT Link_991: because you never update the wiki yzer Cuque: let's do this freek Cuque: right here Cuque: right now Cuque: penguin and parrot sex Cuque: our parents will never accept us Cuque: but it's okay Jack: time to update the wiki Category:Concepts